Märchen
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: /ONESHOT. READ AN INSIDE/ Cerita ini berawal dari pernikahan Dante; si gadis bertudung merah dengan Vergil; sang serigala jahat. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putera... Nero, si Cinderella. Warning: MPREG, Sho-ai, AU, dll. ONESHOT.


**Devil May Cry** © **CAPCOM**

**Märchen** © **Kurohana**

Keterangan: **Bold **adalah penjelasan dari author. Yang baca dari hape dan mau jelas, mending jangan pake' Opera Mini -_-;

* * *

**Alkisah pada suatu hari di negeri antah berantah, diadakanlah pesta pernikahan antara gadis bertudung merah; Dante dengan pangeran yang sebenarnya adalah serigala jahat; Vergil. Pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung bahagia dengan sang Ibu peri, Sparda sebagai penghulu mereka.**

"Vergil Sparda, apakah kau bersedia menerima Dante Sparda sebagai istrimu… disaat senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit?" ucap sang penghulu.

"Seumur hidup ogah…" Vergil memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Sparda, tapi orang yang di-glare malah tidak merasa dan beralih ke Dante.

"Dante Sparda, apakah kau bersedia menerima Vergil Sparda sebagai suamimu… disaat senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit?"

"AMIT-AMIT JABANG BABI! Mendingan juga aku yaoi-an sama Cerberus!" teriak Dante setinggi delapan oktaf.

Sparda tersenyum simpul, "dan mulai sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istri."

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Timah panas yang ditembakkan Dante melalui Ivory dan Ebony miliknya menembus badan Sparda. Dan di hari yang berbahagia itulah, Sparda, ayah tercinta mereka hampir saja menemui ajalnya.

**Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka pun berjalan dengan harmonis dan penuh kemesraan. Di sebuah istana tempat tinggal sang serigala, Temen-ni-gru.**

Keadaan terasa sangat tenang dan damai sore itu. Vergil melakukan rutinitas sore harinya, membaca buku sambil ditemani oleh teh merah dan kue-kue di sebuah sofa empuk yang terletak di perpustakaan. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhirnya…

"VERGIIILL~!" teriak Dante dengan riang sambil memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Hn…"

"Kangen deh denganmu, selama seharian ini aku tidak menjumpaimu…" kata Dante dengan pipi merona pink. Hendak saja Dante menyentuhnya…

**PLAK!**

Buku yang tengah dibaca Vergil dengan sukses menampar wajah Dante. Membuat empunya muka mengaduh kesakitan sambil meruntuk Vergil.

"Jangan sentuh pizza-ku, Dante bodoh!"

"Aw… pelit amat sih jadi setan? Bagi dikit napa?" ujar Dante kesal.

"Beli saja sana sendiri, dengan uangmu sendiri tentunya," ucap Vergil cuek bebek.

Dante tersenyum kesal. Diraihnya Rebellion yang ada di balik punggungnya dan hendak diayunkannya benda itu ke arah kakaknya dari belakang.

"Apa? Mau ngajak perang?" Vergil meraih Yamato yang disembunyikannya dibalik mantel birunya yang panjang.

"OKE! Kubunuh kau, Vergil jelek!"

"Hn… Dante bodoh."

Sejenak setelah berbagai macam 'HEEAATT' dan 'CIAAATT' kemudian, ruangan perpustakaan itu hancur berantakan. Hal ini membuat Arkham yang selaku pembantu di istana itu stress dan hampir saja loncat dari puncak menara.

**Pada suatu ketika, gadis bertudung merah dinyatakan telah mengandung seorang bayi. Suami-istri itupun menyambutnya dengan bahagia.**

"HUWEE~!" tangis Dante kencang-kencang, membuat telinga Vergil menjadi tuli sesaat.

"HUWEEEEE!" tangis Dante lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"HUUUU~!" Dante hendak saja meningkatkan volume tangisannya, namun langsung terhenti saat Vergil menodongkan Yamato ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku gila!"

"Tapitapitapitapi… kenapa aku bisa hamil? Secara, aku 'kan pria!" protes Dante.

"Kita 'kan bukan spesies pria biasa… otomatis reproduksi kita pun abnormal," jawab Vergil dengan alasan yang teramat sangat tidak logis.

"Tapi Vergil, kita belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks!" ucap Dante setengah berteriak dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kita? Kau saja kali! Siapa tahu kau malah selingkuh dengan Arkham."

**PLAK!** Dante menampar Vergil dengan menggunakan kursi terdekat.

"ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA! Mendingan juga aku loncat dari atas Temen-ni-gru." Bentak Dante kesal.

"Lho, mungkin aja, 'kan? Lalu kalau tidak begitu bagaimana lagi? Apa kau memungut makanan aneh dari tengah jalan?" tanya Vergil.

"Memang aku anjing, mungut-mungut makanan seenak jidat dari tengah jalan? Aku cuma memungut pizza yang dijatuhkan oleh seorang om-om beruban…" jawab Dante dengan polosnya.

"Jadi… kau 'juga' memungut pizza itu?"

"…"

"…"

"INI PASTI ULAH SPARDA!" teriak Dante dan Vergil dengan lebaynya secara bersamaan.

**Bulan demi bulan berlalu… semakin bulan, perut gadis bertudung merah semakin membuncit saja. dan bertambah pula lah kebahagiaan mereka.**

"YEAH~ PARTY!" teriak Dante membahana di seluruh Temen-ni-gru.

"BRISIK!" ujar Vergil sambil melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Dante. "Perut sudah segede balon masih aja party-party-an, menggangu tetangga tau! Nevan, nenek yang tinggal di sebelah sampai ngamuk-ngamuk!"

"Che, aku ini sedang ngidam tahu! Ngidam party…"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan pandangan bermusuhan. Kilat biru bertubrukan di antara mereka. Namun pandangan itu berubah menjadi menghanyutkan saat Dante melihat Vergil tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Biru dan biru bertemu…

"TERKUTUK KAU VERGILL!" teriak Dante yang tergantung di puncak menara, Vergil-lah yang telah mengikat pemuda berambut perak itu di sana sebagai hukuman atas kericuhan dari party yang dibuatnya.

"Hhh… Dante yang bodoh. Coba saja kau sedikit lebih tenang," ujar Vergil sambil menyeruput teh merah miliknya.

**Sampai akhirnya, lahirlah buah hati mereka…**

"Pokoknya namanya adalah Rebellion, titik gak pake tanda baca!" kata Dante.

"Nama yang tidak elit… namanya adalah Yamato dan itu yang lebih pantas untuknya," sangkal Vergil.

"Aku ibunya (?), yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya! Maka dari itu namanya harus menurut dengan nama yang kuberikan!"

"Oh ya? Aku ayahnya, jika tidak ada aku maka anak itu tidak akan pernah ada!"

"Rebellion!"

"Yamato!"

"Rebellion!"

"Yamato!"

"Ivory!" teriak Dante yang tiba-tiba OOT.

"Ebony!" balas Vergil yang tidak mau kalah OOT.

"Trish!"

"Eva!"

"Lady!"

"Sparda!"

"Itu nama ayah kita, geblek! Kyrie!"

"NERO!" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Sparda bersaudara itu speechless sejenak sambil berpandangan.

"Oke, kita kasih dia nama Nero…"

**Dan itulah awal kehidupan baru mereka. Walau terkadang mereka 'sedikit' bertengkar…**

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan beruntun dari Ivory dan Ebony seakan sudah menjadi melody pembuka pertengkaran kakak-beradik itu. Sering sudah mereka bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Dan setelah suara tembakan itu, terdengarlah teriakan murka Vergil yang disertai suara Yamato dan Rebellion yang beradu.

CRING! TASH! CTAR! PYAR! DUAK! GRATHAK! TIIIIDAAAAAKKKK!

Arkham pingsan seketika ketika melihat ruangan tempat mereka bertengkar sudah menyerupai bekas kapal terkena Tsunami.

…**namun, banyak hal baik yang terjadi diantara mereka.**

Seorang balita berambut putih perak terlelap di sebelah Dante setelah pemuda yang selalu identik dengan warna merah itu menceritakan 'dongeng sebelum tidur' kepadanya. Dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya, Dante membelai rambut putih Nero dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Nero…" Dante menyelimuti putranya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

Dante kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati suaminya tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan tenang.

"Kau ini… kapanpun dimanapun selalu saja membaca buku!" ujar Dante sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pencegahan agar aku tidak jadi bodoh sepertimu," jawab Vergil tenang.

"Huh… kau selalu saja mengatai aku bodoh. Kasar sekali kau…"

Dante membuka almari tua berkayu oak yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah piyama untuk dipakainya tidur.

"Aku? Kasar?" protes Vergil.

"Ya! Kau itu sangat kasar dan dingin…" kata Dante sambil menanggalkan kemeja atasannya untuk diganti dengan piyama. Vergil menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Dante. Ia lalu mendekati adik kembar… sekaligus istrinya itu.

"Hei Dante, kau pikir aku memang demikian?"

Vergil melingkarkan tanggannya ke pinggang Dante, membuat Dante yang berada dalam posisi membelakanginya sedikit tersentak.

"Lagi-lagi… kau memang hanya bersikap lembut kepadaku kalau memang ada maunya," ujar Dante dengan pipi memerah.

"Hn?" Vergil menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Dante. "Lalu, kau keberatan dengan sikapku ini?"

"Nnn… Vergil." Dante merasa geli saat tangan jahil Vergil mulai menggerayahi tubuhnya.

"Malam ini aku akan memanjakanmu sampai kau puas…"

"Ukh… gombal!"

Vergil mendekatkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Dante, diciumnya tengkuk pemuda itu dengan lembut sementara tangannya mulai menggoda bagian tubuh yang ada di bawah sana.

"Aku serius…"

"T-tunggu, Vergil… nnn~!"

"ANAK-ANAK! PAPA DATAAANGG~!" teriak seorang pria berambut putih yang tiba-tiba saja nyelonong masuk dan merusak suasana. Refleks, Vergil mendorong Dante, muka Dante membentur lemari, lemari diam saja.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP?" teriak Vergil heran. Padahal, ia yakin telah mengubur ayahnya hidup-hidup sebulan yang lalu.

"Karena takdir!" ujar Sparda dengan bangga.

Dante yang sebelumnya terpuruk sambil memegangi mukanya yang merah karena terbentur mulai bangkit sambil meraih Ivory dan Ebony miliknya.

"MATI SAJA KALIAAANNN!"

* * *

**~Märchen~**

* * *

Dante: *Mendobrak pintu rumah author* AUTHOR BRENGSEEKK! Kenapa kau nikahkan aku dengan Vergil, mana jadi uke lagi? Dan lagi, kenapa keteranganmu dengan kejadian yang menimpaku gak ada konek-koneknya? *teriak di telinga author*

Author: Karena aku lagi keganjringan Vergil x Dante... Lagian kamu kurang cool untuk dijadikan serigala. =.=

*Author dibuang ke Temen-ni-gru oleh Dante*

A/N: Hahaha! Keturutan juga akhirnya bikin fic ini! *evil laugh* /coret/Walau ini hanya merupakan bagian prolognya/coret/. Lagian males bikin prolog kaya' adegan film, gak funky XD (?)

Okelah, cukuplah saya bercuap-cuap ria. Review? Pretty please? XD *PLAK!

* * *

**31/12/2011 EDIT **karena saya /coret/males/coret/ nggak ada ide buat ngelanjutin, maka terpaksa Märchen saya jadikan oneshot dan ini fanfic berhenti sampai disini. Nanti kalau saya sudah /coret/gak males/coret/ ada ide lagi, akan saya buat sekuelnya, deh. I swear. =A=

Terima kasih dan maaf untuk yang telah menunggu lanjutannya. *bows*


End file.
